


Gold and Silver

by sarcasticdevil



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Shameless, Smut, first time together, fixed now, mildly masochistic Thor, mildly sadistic Loki, whoops didn't realise this didn't have a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevil/pseuds/sarcasticdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki muses to himself about the differences between himself and his perfect, golden, brother, Thor. Thor barges in mildly drunk. Pretty much PWP with a bit of bonus character/Loki study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> General smut, plot-what-plot sorta thing. First time sex (between the two), but an established fluff-mance. Very, very loosely follows on from another of my fics set when they were children, mostly because I wrote this shortly after the other.

My own... differentness was never more apparant than when I was with my brother. He was the perfect prince, the golden prince. An exceptional, perfect warrior. All strength and bravery and boisterousness, tanned from the sun, golden hair and bright blue eyes. I was the younger prince, the silver prince. Intelligence and learning were my strong suits. Magic and illusion. Dark hair, pale skin and pale green eyes. I had once received no end of teasing about my interests from the others, but when Thor found out about it, he'd challenged them all to combat- if they can tease me for being less of a warrior than they, then he can beat them for being less of a warrior than he. It had stopped soon after, but then it became whispers and side-long glances, and those few that did accept me soon found my company other than spectacular. As well as being my brother and the epitome of Aesir masculinity, Thor became my only friend.  
As such, when he burst through the doors to my chambers, none-too-gently closing them behind him, I wasn't all that surprised. For one, he'd been doing it all my life, and he was the only one for whom my doors were enchanted to autmoatically allow in. For another, I'd had plenty of warning. He'd clearly been drinking with his warriors. As evidenced by the loud, surprisingly good (since he can't carry a tune to save his life while sober) singing that had grown in volume with his approach.  
I looked up from my book where I lay on my bed and, letting out a huff, closed it. Nothing too interesting, and I knew he'd not leave me in peace to read. Thor, typically, did not seem to notice my displeasure at his presence. Or, at least, he did not care as he hummed and stripped himself of his weapons, outer cloak, and shoes across my floor.  
I flopped back aginst my pillows and grabbed one to cover my face with, perhaps in the vain hope that if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me, and he'd wander off to make noise and clutter in his own chambers, next door. My plan, shockingly, didn't seem to be working as I heard his humming replaced by the sounds of water splashing from my wash-basin. I lifted the pillow up and looked over at him, blinking in the light of the candle by my bedside in a thoroughly confused manner.  
At this point, he was down to simple breeches, his body orange by the fire light and perfectly honed by the hundreds of hours spent in the sparring rings. He seemed intensely interested in his own feet, so I threw my pillow at him, eliciting a soft grunt before he smiled at me and bent over to retrieve the offending article of bedding, meandering over to place it back at the head of the bed.  
"What in the realms are you doing here, brother? Shouldn't you still be out celebrating your hunt with your 'Warriors Three' and Sif... or an accomodating young maid?" I like to think I kept the true interest out of my voice. I knew he wouldn't notice normally, and especially not now, after drinking, but still _I_ knew it was there. It was knowledge easily gained that Thor had been seen entering the quarters of maids in the past months.  
"Loki! Always so sour," he flopped himself down on the bed next to me, his left side a finger's width from my right, "you can't fool me, I know you love me, remember?" He turned on his side to face me, grabbing my hand and twining our fingers together, planting a light kiss on my lips, then nose. The scent of honeyed mead and man surrounded him.  
"Yes, Thor, and you love me. I remember. But it is past the middle of the night and I was quite happy reading until you barged in and started strewing your clothes all over my quarters," I gestured in a general way with my free way and he had the grace to look half-sheepish.  
"Err... Sorry about that... but you still can't fool me! I know you better than any and if you truly didn't want me here, I wouldn't be here," he shifted closer, the finger's space between us now gone, and wrapped his arm round my waist, the thin cotton of my night-shirt the only thing between my cool skin and his almost too-warm. He buried his face into the curve where my shoulder and neck met, and I did likewise, absently nipping at his skin, knowing his love for it. As I knew I would be, I was rewarded with a shudder from him, a fast exhalation and an uncomfortable shifting of his lower body.  
It was not the first time we had been with each other like this, entwined perhaps closer than needs be. It was not forbidden, wrong, for two males to be together in such a way, just odd. It was, however, frowned upon for blood-relations of any gender to be, and so we had never told anyone of this... whatever it was. For it had never strayed beyond kisses and embraces.  
Thor breathed against my shoulder, nuzzling the fabric there and shifting to so-gently nip at my neck in return, garnering the same shiver from me. He reached up to undo the buttons of the thin shirt in quick succession, rendering me bare-chested, the fabric caught up at my arms and the points where our bodies met. I laughed softly and willed the offending garment to the other side of the room, leaving us both in only thin breeches. Thor looked up at me with those blue eyes of his, that smile that he used when I showed off. Much the same as the smile I used when he did the same, I can only assume.  
We lay together, like this, his arms wrapped solidly around me, each of us nuzzling the other, until I started to drift into sleep. It was in this half-awake state that I noticed Thor was slowly tracing his fingertips down from my collarbone, my stomach, my hip and then tugging at the top of my pants. I sleepily raised myself so as to make it easier for him to pull them down, and they were off before I returned enough to awareness to wonder what he was doing.  
"Thor, what are you-" I was shut up by his lips pressed hard against mine, but his hand did stop, resting on my naked hip. He saw my startlement fade to be replaced by curiosity and broke the kiss.  
"Loki.. I... You're beautiful, you know that?" I simply stared at him, wondering what was going on in his mind all of a sudden. "You are, and I tried. I tried to not think about you, you're my brother! I... I lay with others, girls, hoping that that would ease this feeling..." I was simultaneously touched, searingly jealous, and confused. Surely he didn't... The perfect golden prince...  
"Thor," I put a finger to his lips, shushing him, "you are my brother and my friend, never doubt that I love you. No matter what."  
My words seemed to ease some uncertainty he had, and suddenly my mouth was again under siege, with hard, heavy kisses. I responded by roughly pulling down, off, the last item of clothing between us and took a second to drink in the sight of Thor, fully unclothed, lips reddened by mine and legs splayed to accommodate mine.  
The next few moments were spent slowly exploring each other, fingertips against skin, hair, a nipple; each of us slowly, slowly hardening. Thor had shifted himself to straddle me, his knees spread so our chests, stomachs, hips, cocks, thighs touched. I moaned at the feeling, the sweat between us and the heat- hotter almost than I could stand. He brought his hand to my mouth and pressed a fingertip, two against my lips. I licked at them, sucked them and bit them until a particularly perfect movement of our bodies made me gasp and he removed them, smiling, bringing them to his own mouth and _coating_ them in his own saliva- oh, of course.  
His lips reclaimed mine as he reached back and, in a seemingly practiced move, slid the digits inside of himself, causing a heavy shift against me, to which I responded by digging my fingers into the meat of his thigh, fingernails biting, and growled. He didn't acknowledge any of that, other than to bite his lip as my nails cut into him. It was not nearly enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise, his fingers continuing their slow push in, out, of his body, while mine found their way into his hair, pulling just shy of pain and brushing his scalp. I might not entirely understand why he was doing this, here, with me, but that didn't mean I wouldn't take what was on offer.  
I kissed his lips, lapping at them until they opened and thrust my tongue in, the taste of honey and alcohol tinging his mouyj, his breath.  
Soon, perhaps too soon, but I'd had no prior experience -had he?- Thor removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets and raised himself up onto his hands, looking down at me, sprawled across my pillows, hair awry, eyes, I'm sure, glazed with pleasure. And I looked up at him, golden hair just chin-length, mussed from my fingers, the muscles of his upper arms standing out just slightly as he held himself up, his smile wide and bright. It was this smile he held as he reached around me, hugging us close, and rolled. He laughed, a joyful laugh, and I chuckled along with him, finding myself mirroring his position, hands either side of his head to hold myself up above him as he raised his legs to wrap them around my waist, hips pushing against me in a maddening way, smirking.  
I thrust along the crevice of his ass, threatening, and he simply remained smirking. Faux-annoyed, I pressed into him, an inch, two...  
"Wait," he panted. His lip was bitten and a look of pain had crossed his face, "it hurts, Loki. Too... dry."  
I almost felt half-bad about it, but still smirked back at him, "Don't you like me hurting you, Thor?" He scrunched his nose as he fisted his hands into the sheets, "Biting's... it's different, Loki. You know that," he widened his eyes and pushed himself up, "Please."  
I could never resist his kicked-puppy expression, blast it, and leant down to brush my lips along the curve of his ear, "Of course," as I summoned a small dish of olive oil from the kitchen- some cook would doubtless be very confused in the next few days- and dipped my fingers in, slowly dripping the slippery substance everywhere, but most importantly, along myself, and down his hip to the hot skin where his balls joined his body, tracing his taint and finally dipping just the tips of my first finger, then second, in.After ensuring he was adequately prepared, I removed my fingers rubbing the excess against the hair of his chest. As I did so, his arms came around my shoulders and he pulled me down into another kiss, so-lightly licking my bottom lip as I again pressed into him; the ring of muscle, the sweet, too-hot insides that _burned_ me so. My mouth traced his jaw from ear to chin with teeth and feather-light lips as I thrust slow and deep into him, watching his face thrown back in exquisite agony, a low moan escaping his throat.  
I buried my nose against that throat, revelling in the vibration against my lips, sinking my teeth into the pulse and speeding my thrusts, loving every gasp and moan I was hearing, feeling. There was a certain part inside of him that-when pushed, teased, stimulated- caused him to shudder and yelp. I spread my attention between feeling his reactions, and causing them.  
Thor, for his part, had abandoned the sheets and instead had his fingers firmly digging into my behind, urging me on with desperation, I could feel him shaking with the build up- he was close. I trailed one hand down the course hair at his navel to his burning-hot erection, a constant breath away from my own stomach, and squeezed the slippery head, as I had done to myself many times. It worked. He thrust himself up, hips entirely off the bed, dislodging me from his neck, creating such an intense vice over me that I was almost done then. I trailed my fingers along him, barely touching, my mouth moving down to a pink nipple. I bit down, hard. At the same instant, I gripped him from the base, and pulled up, forceful, rubbing my thumb against his slit as the viscous fluid came, sticking to both he and I in a way I'd swear was purposefully artful, had I not been myself too caught up in my own orgasm to notice. A brief tingling and I was over the edge. I had barely enough mindfulness to move my teeth over to a less sensitive area of his chest before biting down, hard enough to create a near-insant bruise, warmth and heat encompassing and suffusing my body, my own fluids coming out in a jerky fashion.  
It had been not a half hour since Thor first barged in, but I was bone-tired, and collapsed on top of him, each of us relaxing whatever tightened grips we had on each other and I removed myself from him with great care for all sensitive areas involved. When I next looked at him, he had a small smile, one that I'd seen before only when he thought I wasn't looking, and my heart clenched for a second. He gingerly held me in his arms, against his side, and kissed my forehead, my eyes, my hair until, nestled together, we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give internet cookies too anyone willing to leave a comment on my characterisation- I was aiming for in-character, but obviously some non-canon/AU elements slipped in.  
> (The very least being that this is set well before the movie and only part way into Loki becoming as broken as he will be. Mostly because he's my baby and I want him happy ;u;)


End file.
